La vie n'est pas un conte de sorcier
by Louve Vuurhart
Summary: Evangeline Warren est le parfait exemple de l'élève de Serpentard : aristocrate, hautaine et maniaque du Sang-Pur. Sirius Black l'a déteste et elle le lui rend bien. Mais, alors que le monde sorcier plonge peu à peu dans la guerre, Evangeline commence a douter de ses convictions... Black en serait-il pour quelque chose ?
1. Prologue

_Bonjour, voici ma première fanfiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour donner votre avis afin que je puisse m'améliorer !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling._

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

 **Janvier 1980**

Le vent soufflait. Sa brise soulevait la cape et les cheveux bruns d'une jeune femme. Celle-ci marchait au milieux de débris mais n'y prêtait guère attention. Tout son être était dirigé vers un individu allongé sur le sol, inconscient. Elle s'approcha. Ses yeux verts reflétaient une vive inquiétude et une certaine culpabilité aussi. La jeune femme pris son pouls. Son cœur battait. Elle sembla soulagée.

-Que fais-tu là ?

Elle se retourna vivement. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas être là, ce n'était pas possible ! Pourtant, il était bien là. Et, il pointait sa baguette droit sur elle.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

-Que fais-tu ici ? Réponds !

Sa voix était dure et tranchante comme une lame de rasoir. Il rapprocha sa baguette de son coup.

-Je t'ai dit de répondre ! Hurla t'il avec fureur.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et quand elle les rouvrirent, son visage arborait un masque neutre.

-Je lui sauve la vie, Sirius, déclara t-elle calmement.

Sa réponse empli ledit Sirius d'une colère froide.

-Bien sur, dit-il avec ironie, je sais que tu l'As rejoint, Evangeline, je sais de quel côté tu es... de quel côté tu as toujours été...

Pendant un instant, il sembla y avoir une pointe de regret qui perçait dans sa voie. Mais lorsqu'il planta son regard dans les yeux verts d'Evangeline, il était rempli de dégoût.

-Montre la moi ! S'écria t'il, soudain.

Sa remarque décontenança Evangeline. Il voulait qu'elle...

D'un geste brusque, Sirius souleva la manche de sa cape. Sur sa peau d'une blancheur éclatante se détachait un serpent qui ondulait surplombé d'une tête de mort. La marque funeste, la marque des mangemorts.

* * *

 _Voilà ! Bon j'avoue c'est un peu court mais ce n'est que le prologue. A bientôt pour la suite !_

 _Louve._


	2. Chapitre 1

_Hello ! Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais j'ai légèrement changé le premier chapitre que j'avais fait et je l'ai transformé en prologue. Je trouve que c'est mieux comme ça, non ?_

 _Réponse aux reviews :_

 _TheGreatMaggie : Haha, oui ! Mais vous saurez ce qu'il s'est passé au fur et à mesure ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras aussi !_

 _debralovelove : Ce chapitre présente Evangeline même si on ne va pas savoir tout de suite ce qu'il s'est passé... Mon histoire se déroule principalement pendant la dernière année de Sirius et Evangeline à Poudlard puis un an après leur sortie. J'aurai pu faire ça en effet mais je voulais que l'histoire se déroule avant l'emprisonnement de Sirius à Azkaban ! A plus, merci pour ton avis !_

 _Disclaimer : l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

 **1er septembre 1977**

La gare de King's Cross était comme chaque 1er septembre recouverte par la foule. Les parents accompagnaient leurs chères progénitures qui s'apprêtaient à partir pour débuter une nouvelle année scolaire à la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Légèrement à l'écart des familles éplorées, une jeune fille brune et ses parents se faisaient des "au revoir" beaucoup moins expressifs.

-Et surtout garde bien à l'esprit que tu fais partie de la famille Warren : ne t'avise pas de ternir ce nom, disait un homme brun de grande taille.

Hadrian Warren était un homme austère qui dégageait une assurance palpable. Il travaillait au Ministère, occupant un poste haut-placé dans le département de la justice magique. Digne Sang-Pur, il avait fait ses études à Poudlard dans la maison Serpentard comme tout les membres de la famille Warren.

A la gauche d'Hadrian Warren, se tenait une femme blonde avec un port de tête aristocratique. Il s'agissait de Cecilia Warren, anciennement Greengrass, qui avait épousé Mr Warren, peu après sa sortie de Poudlard, afin de respecter le mariage arrangé organisé par leurs parents respectifs, comme c'est la coutume dans les anciennes familles de Sang-Pur. Elle était vêtue élégamment d'une robe en soie à la dernière mode. Dans ses bras, elle tenait un jeune garçon de 5 ans aux grands yeux noirs, Adam Warren, qui dormait calmement.

Elle embrassa furtivement sa fille sur les deux joues.

Evangeline Warren ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Elle avait hérité de son teint blanc laiteux, de ses yeux verts en amandes ainsi que de sa silhouette svelte. Cependant, au lieu des boucles blondes de sa mère, ses cheveux étaient châtain foncé et lisses à l'extrême, à l'image de son paternel. L'élément le plus marquant de son visage était sans doute ses lèvres charnues qu'elle tenait de sa grande-mère maternelle, Olympias Greengrass.

-On se revoit à Noël, lui dit sa mère alors que la sonnerie annonçant le départ imminent du train retentissait.

En adressant à ses parents et son petit frère un léger signe de la main, Evangeline monta dans le train traînant sa valise derrière elle.

Le train commença à rouler. Elle entrepris donc de rejoindre le wagon sans compartiment que partageaient la plupart des Serpentard.

-Outch!

Un Serdaigle de 13 ou 14 ans venait d'entrer en collision avec elle. Avec ses yeux bleus, il aurait pu faire fondre n'importe qui. Manque de chance ! Il était tombé sur une Serpentard et pas n'importe laquelle...

-Désolé, fit-il avec un air contrit.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit la Serpentard d'un ton léger.

Le garçonnet lui souri et repris sa marche. Il ne vis pas qu'elle avait délibérément tendu sa cheville sur son passage. Il s'écrasa de tous son long sous les rires moqueurs des élèves présents et le sourire vicieux d'Evangeline, fière de son acte immature.

-Ne me bouscule plus jamais, morveux. A moins que tu ne tienne à me servir de cobaye pour le sortilège Doloris.

Le jeune Serdaigle détala, complètement terrorisé. Elle ricana.

-Alors ? On martyrise déjà les gamins ?

Un jeune homme très massif à la mine patibulaire et au crâne rasé affichait un air sadique. A son côte, un autre adolescent souriait ironiquement.

-Mulciber ! Avery ! Je ne pense pas que vous êtes les personnes les plus prédisposées à me faire la leçon ! J'ai entendu dire que vous avez testé un sort de magie noire sur une Gryffondor, l'année dernière.

-Tu es bien informée, répondit Hector Avery d'un ton badin, c'était Mary MacDonald, tu sais l'amie de la Sang-de-Bourbe Evans.

-C'est cette même Sang-de-Bourbe qui nous a interrompu sinon je te garantie qu'elle aurait été beaucoup plus amochée, repris Erich Mulciber.

 _ **()()()**_

Au même moment dans le wagon des Serpentard, Théodora Nott s'impatientait.

-Mais que fait donc Evangeline ? Ça fait au moins une demi heure que le train a démarré.

-Elle doit encore terroriser les premières années, tu l'as connais, répondit une métisse avec flegme.

-Presque. Un troisième ou quatrième année, plus précisément.

Evangeline s'avança vers les Serpentards et s'assit à la banquette en face d'elles.

-J'ai croisé Avery et Mulciber, au faite. Vous saviez qu'une Serdaigle de 5ème année avait fait une déclaration à Avery l'année dernière ? Une Sang-Mêlée. Je croyais que les Serdaigles étaient réputés pour leur intelligence...

-Comment il a réagis ? Interrogea Théodora.

-A ton avis ? Renchérit la métisse, Danaé Shafiq, il l'a humiliée pour avoir oser lui adresser la parole.

-Il a dit qu'il acceptait de sortir avec elle...

-Pardon ?

Théodora avait quasiment hurlé. Danaé souriait, se doutant de la supercherie.

-... si elle se faisait purger de son sang Moldu, acheva la brune en savourant l'expression scandalisée de son amie blonde.

La fille Nott poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'était pas particulièrement proche d'Avery mais c'était un Serpentard et un Sang-Pur : elle n'aurait pas pu accepter qu'il rejette ses convictions. En y réfléchissant bien, cette histoire ne tenait pas debout, de toute manière. Avery, comme Mulciber, avait été élevé par des parents extrémistes, il était plongé dans la haine des Moldus depuis sa plus tendre enfance. De plus, il était accros à la magie noire et n'hésitait pas à la tester sur des Sang-de-Bourbes ou des Gryffondors, comme l'avait subi Mary Macdonald.

Pendant le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard, les trois jeunes filles débâtèrent de tout et de rien. Evangeline avaient rencontré Théodora et Danaé lors de sa première année et ce qui les liaient ressemblai presque à de l'amitié. Enfin, pour des Serpentards, c'était ce qui s'en approchait le plus. Elles traînaient ensemble, s'amusaient ensemble, se moquaient des Sang-de-Bourbes ou des Gryffondors ensemble mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. En bonnes Serpentards, elles n'affichaient pas vraiment leurs émotions. De la même manière, elles ne se manifestaient pas vraiment d'affection. On dit : qui aime bien, châtie bien et ceci correspondait parfaitement à la relation entre les trois jeunes filles.

Surtout à la relation entre Théodora Nott et Evangeline Warren. En effet, on peux dire que leur première rencontre n'avait pas vraiment été le coup de foudre...

* * *

 **Flash-back  
**

 **1er septembre 1971**

 _-Serpentard, avec moi, criai Andromeda Black._

 _La jeune Evangeline qui venait d'achever sa répartition, suivait la préfète comme les autres membres de sa maison. Elle avait, bien entendu, rejoint Serpentard et cela n'avait été une surprise pour personne, sachant ses antécédents. A ses côtés, marchait un garçon du nom de Henry Parkinson avec qui elle avait sympathisé durant le dîner. Quand soudain, une petite fille blonde se planta devant elle, un air mécontent sur le visage._

 _-Qu'est ce que tu fais toi ?_

 _-Pardon ?_

 _La petite fille lui attrapa le bras et elles s'éloignèrent du groupe. Elle la relâcha quand elles arrivèrent dans un couloir désert qui semblai être laissé à l'abandon._

 _-Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu es qui, d'abord ? Dit-elle, agacée d'avoir été traînée sans ménagement._

 _-Je m'appelle Théodora Nott, répondit la fillette, d'un ton guidé, et tu parlais avec mon fiancé._

 _Evangeline afficha un air surpris. Ce n'était pas le fait que ce soit un mariage arrangé qui l'intriguait. En effet, ils étaient courant chez les anciennes familles de Sang-Pur et même si la plupart du temps, ils étaient organisés à l'adolescence certaines familles préféraient s'y prendre à l'avance. Cependant, le fait que Théodora semble y être si attachée était étrange. Même jeune, Evangeline savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour dans un mariage arrangé, ses parents se respectaient et s'appréciaient mais ils ne s'aimaient pas. Elle savait que ce destin l'attendait aussi et cela ne la dérangeai pas outre mesure. Elle voyait le mariage comme une association afin de perpétuer sa lignée et non comme un acte d'amour entre deux personnes._

 _Décidément, Théodora Nott l'agaçait de plus en plus. Elle décida de la faire tourner en bourrique, ce serai amusant de voir comment elle réagirai._

 _-Et ? Dit elle d'un ton condescendant et moqueur, sachant parfaitement que ça allait énerver la blonde._

 _Bingo ! Les yeux bleus de la fillette resplendirent de colère._

 _-Je refuse que tu lui parle ! Nous allons nous marier !_

 _-Et ? Réitéra Evangeline._

 _Petite déjà, elle était une vrai tête à claques et cela n'allait sûrement pas s'arranger en grandissant..._

 _-Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui adresser la parole, sinon tu le regretteras !_

 _-Et ?_

 _Théodora Nott émis une sorte de rugissement rageur et se précipita sur la brune. Elles se battirent a coups de poings, de tirages de cheveux et de griffures. Soudain, une voie les figeas sur place._

 _-Mesdemoiselles ! Cessez immédiatement !_

 _Le professeur McGonagall, directrice de la maison Gryffondor, était furieux. Elle leurs enleva 20 points chacune et les avertis que si elles s'avisaient de recommencer, elle en parlerait au professeur Dumbledore et surtout à leurs parents. Elles écopèrent également de plusieurs heures de retenus, non communes._

 _Durant le sermon, la brune et la blonde se regardèrent en chien de faïence, toutes les deux rejetant la faute sur l'autre. Chacune savait qu'elle s'était fait une ennemie._

 **Fin du Flash-back**

* * *

Après maintes et maintes batailles, successivement gagnées par l'une ou par l'autre, elles avaient fini par faire la paix. Aujourd'hui encore, Evangeline ne comprenait pas la fascination et l'engouement de Théodora vis-à-vis de son mariage. Théodora lui avait dit qu'elle n'aimait pas Parkinson, pourtant...En plus, elle ne lui adressait quasiment jamais la parole, ils se saluaient seulement respectueusement lorsqu'ils se croisaient, comme il convient de faire.

-Evangeline?

-Hmm... oui ?

C'était Danaé qui lui parlait.

-Je te demandais si tu voulais que je te prenne quelque chose au chariot à desserts. Une patacitrouille peut-être ?

-Oh, non merci, j'ai mangé il n'y a pas longtemps.

Danaé s'éloigna vers le chariot secouant sa chevelure. Elle était vraiment belle avec sa peau mate et ses cheveux très frisés châtain clair. Contrairement à Théodora qui était très sanguine, Danaé agissait toujours avec flegme. Son regard semblait constamment moqueur comme si tout lui passait par dessus la tête, comme si elle se fichait de tout. C'était en partie grâce à elle que Théodora et Evangeline avaient cessé de se faire la guerre et étaient devenues ce que l'on peux appeler des amies.

Un jeune homme s'approcha de leur table. Il s'agissait de Théophile Nott, le frère jumeau de Théodora. Autant ce dernier lui ressemblait physiquement, autant son caractère était complètement différent de celui de sa jumelle. Renfermé et désagréable, il était invivable. Il passait ses journées dans les livres. La seule personne qui semblai pouvoir le supporter était Rogue. Ce qui n'était pas très étonnant vu qu'il lui ressemblait un peu, mais Rogue était, tout de même, plus sociable.

-Nott ! Quel bon vent t'amène ! Fit Evangeline avec un sourire ironique.

Ce dernier l'ignora. Il semblai ennuyé d'être avec elles, comme s'il n'avait pas choisi de le faire.

-Je venais seulement rendre à ma très chère sœur sa bestiole. Si tu te trompe encore une fois, je te jure que je te l'a renvoie en pièces détachées. Sur ce, bonne fin de voyage.

La bestiole en question était une souris blanche que Théodora avait appelée Cachemire et qu'elle avait depuis ses 12 ans. Evangeline détestait les animaux. Et ce rongeur, en particulier, l'horripilait.

Pendant qu'elle songeait sérieusement à se débrouiller pour mettre le rat dans la valise de Nott afin d'en être débarrassée définitivement, Danaé revenait avec un paquet de chocogrenouilles.

-Vous n'allez pas me croire, lança t-elle, mystérieusement.

Même si elle adoptait son ton calme habituel, elle semblai tout de même un peu secouée.

-Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Questionna abruptement Théodora.

-Devinez...

-Tu as enfin découvert que tu avait été adoptée et qu'en réalité tu es la fille de Rusard ? Se moqua Evangeline.

-Sale Veracrasse, répondit Danaé en souriant néanmoins, il y a que j'ai vu Evans rouler une pelle...

-La Sang-de-Bourbe ? C'est Potter qui va être content ! Quel dommage pour lui...Ricana Evangeline.

-... à Edouard Greengrass.

Evangeline arrêta de rire.

* * *

 _Alors ? Des avis sur ce chapitre ? Qui est Edouard Greengrass ? Evangeline semble le connaître, non ?_

 _Je ne sais pas encore exactement à quelle vitesse je vais poster, pour l'instant, c'est en fonction de mon humeur (et vu que je suis motivée...) !_

 _Louve._


	3. Chapitre 2

_Hello ! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture !_

 _Réponse aux reviews :_

 _Guest : Salut ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère moi aussi pouvoir écrire cette fic jusqu'au bout !_

 _Selene : Oui, c'est son cousin ! Non, après c'est pas la honte de la famille (et il est à Serpentard) mais disons qu'il est plus ouvert d'esprit que sa famille ! J'avoue Rogue est pas tellement sociable... mais il traîne quand même avec quelques Serpentards ! Merci pour ton avis !_

 _Sara Jey Evans : Salut, je suis contente de rencontrer une autre fan de Sirius ! Merci beaucoup pour ton avis ! PS : Je suis pas la seule alors !_

 _Disclaimer : l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

-Ta plaisanterie est de très mauvais goût.

-Je ne plaisante pas, Evangeline, j'ai bien vu ton cousin et Evans s'embra...

-Stop ! Je ne veux pas entendre ces bêtises une seconde de plus ! Edouard fait parti de la famille Greengrass, l'une des familles de Sang-Purs les plus hauts-placées qu'il soit, il ne fricoterai jamais avec ce... cette... cette vermine !

Evangeline était furieuse. En son for intérieur, une petite voix lui chuchotait que Danaé n'inventerai jamais ce genre d'histoire mais elle était complètement aveuglée et butée.

Cette dernière l'a regardait avec un air qui aurait pu être compatissant si ses yeux ne luisaient pas d'amusement, comme toujours.

Théodora intervient.

-Tu... tu es sûre de ce que tu as vu ?

Danaé haussa un sourcil.

-Évidemment.

Le visage d'Evangeline rougi de rage. Elle se leva violemment et parti vers l'arrière du train, d'où revenait Danaé, décidée à mettre cette histoire au clair. Elle trouverai son cousin, l'interrogerai et celui-ci s'insurgerait qu'une telle idée aie pu lui traverser l'esprit. C'était évident.

Ne sachant pas exactement où Danaé disait avoir surpris son cousin, Evangeline arpentait les wagons un à un, observant les alentours à la recherche des cheveux blonds de son cousin.

Soudain, elle entendit des éclats de voix. A quelques mètres devant elle, trois personnes se disputaient. Elle reconnu sans mal son cousin et la tignasse rousse d'Evans. Elle mis, en revanche, quelques instants à discerner le troisième individu tant il vociférait et s'agitait de tous les côtés. Pourtant, cette silhouette échevelée appartenait bien à l'illustre maraudeur, James Potter.

-Comment tu peux vouloir être avec quelqu'un comme lui, Lily, c'est un Serpentard ! Il est comme Rogue ! Tu te souviens de ce qu'il a dit de toi alors que tu le considérais comme ton meilleur ami !?

Si la situation n'avait pas été ce qu'elle était, Evangeline aurai adoré admirer Potter s'enfoncer de plus en plus. Visiblement, même après toutes ces années, il n'avait toujours pas compris comment fonctionnait Lily Evans...

-Tu te souviens de comment les Sang-Purs appellent les gens comme toi ?!

Mais, c'était qu'il continuait en plus.

-En tout cas, je te remercie de me le rappeler, dit la rousse d'un ton glacial.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Lily...

Evangeline en avait assez entendu comme ça. Elle s'approcha, la tête haute et le menton relevé, et appela son cousin.

-Edouard ?

Celui-ci se retourna vers elle et son regard se chargea d'appréhension quand il compris son identité. Evangeline devenait de plus en plus soupçonneuse.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

Potter et Evans s'étaient détournés de leur petite lutte verbale pour s'intéresser à elle. Son cousin, lui, semblai avoir repris contenance. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche mais le Gryffondor le prit de vitesse.

-Ça ne te concerne pas, Warren. Va-t'en.

Elle ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard.

-J'ai entendu quelque chose d'étrange, cher cousin, ou plutôt devrais-je dire de grotesque.

Elle esquissa un sourire faux.

-Figure toi que Danaé Shafiq affirme t'avoir vu...c'est idiot vraiment... je ne vois pas comment elle peux insinuer une chose pareille... Bref ! Elle dit t'avoir vu...

-J'ai embrassé Lily.

Evangeline hoqueta. James Potter semblai être à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque.

-Quoi ?

-Evangeline...

-Mais... mais... tu ne peux pas... elle est Née-Moldue, c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe !

La rousse serra les poings mais n'intervient pas.

-Je ne te permet pas, Evangeline.

Son cousin était méconnaissable. Habituellement peu enclin à l'affrontement et toujours en retrait plongé dans un de ses bouquins en bon premier de la classe, il affichait désormais un air sur de lui qui perturbait sa cousine.

Mais, celle-ci n'avait pas encore abattu toutes ses cartes.

-Et tes parents ? A ton avis, que vont-ils dire quand ils sauront quelle genre de personne tu... fréquente ?

Son assurance sembla s'évaporer légèrement. Pourtant, s'il croyait qu'elle le menaçait, il se trompait. Evangeline n'avait pas la moindre intention d'avertir sa famille, pour le moment tout du moins. En effet, aussi imbuvable était-elle, elle accordait une grande importance à la famille et savait que cette histoire allait créer de multiples soucis. Non, elle préférait régler le problème toute seule.

A cet instant, la cloche annonçant l'arrivée imminente du train à Poudlard sonna.

-Je te laisse méditer là-dessus, lança Evangeline à son cousin en tournant les talons.

 ** _()()()_**

Face à Danaé et Théodora, Evangeline avait agi comme si de rien n'était, ne relevant même pas le petit sourire satisfait de la métisse.

Passée la consternation, elle s'était dit que, de toute manière, son cousin mettrait bien vite fin à leur histoire de peur que ses parents ne l'apprennent.

Cependant, elle se trompait.

Elle le remarqua bien vite quand elle aperçut Edouard et Lily Evans s'envoyer des œillades, qui se voulaient discrètes mais que tout le monde aurai remarqué s' il n'y avait pas eu la répartition.

Elle croisa le regard de James Potter qui paraissait lui aussi avoir remarquer le petit jeu de la Gryffondor et du Serpentard. Celui-ci la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, il avait l'air de réfléchir à quelque chose.

Après le discours habituel d'Albus Dumbledore, le dîner apparut sous les exclamations de joies. Cependant, Evangeline n'avait pas faim. Elle quitta précipitamment la table des Verts et Argents sous l'œil entendu de Danaé.

-Warren !

Dans le couloir menant à la salle commune des Serpentards, James Potter courait afin de rattraper la brune.

Celle-ci fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Après tout, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrai bien lui vouloir excepté se disputer avec elle et, chose étrange, à cet instant elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec qui que ce soit.

-Hé ! T'es sourde ?

-Potter... excuse-moi mais si tu as besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, je ne suis pas disponible, dit-elle sarcastiquement.

-Très drôle ! Mais c'est justement de ça que j'aimerai te parler...

Evangeline se retourna finalement, autant en finir rapidement il n'allait pas la lâcher sinon.

Voyant qu'elle l'écoutai enfin, le Gryffondor continua sur sa lancée :

-On sait tous les deux qu'entre Lily et Greengrass ça ne peux pas marcher.

-Abrège.

Il soupira avec agacement.

-Voilà, je te propose de faire alliance. Au fond, on veut tous les deux la même chose : qu'ils se séparent. A nous deux, on pourrait y parvenir plus rapidement.

Evangeline n'en revenait pas. Il lui proposait de faire équipe avec elle ? James Potter, Gryffondor qui haïssait les Serpentards, lui demandait son aide pour jouer aux briseurs de couples ? C'était comique.

Elle éclata de rire.

-C'est une blague ?

Potter semblai ennuyé par sa réaction. Il croyait quoi ? Qu'elle allait lui tapé dans la main en disant : « Marché conclu, mon pote ? »

Manifestement, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans... écoute...

Il semblait avoir retrouvé son aplomb.

-Viens me voir quand tu auras changé d'avis.

Et, il rebroussa chemin.

Evangeline leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans sa salle commune.

Le lendemain, elle s'éveilla avec un mal de crâne infernal. Elle avait très mal dormi.

Dolores Ombrage et Gladys Grims se vernissaient les ongles de pied. En rose, bien entendu.

Déjà prête, Aurora Sinistra quittait la chambre en direction de la Grande Salle, un livre d'astronomie sous le bras. A son côté, Danaé vérifia une dernière fois que son visage ne souffrait d'aucune imperfection, avant d'emprunter également la porte.

Théodora, elle, venait de sortir de la salle de bain et interpellai Evangeline qui repris contact avec la réalité :

-Eve ! Qu'est ce que tu fais encore au lit ? Tu veux vraiment être en retard le jour de la rentrée ?

Evangeline jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et ,avec un grognement, se précipita à son tour dans la salle de bain.

 ** _()()()_**

-Par la barbe de Merlin !

Evangeline courrai dans les couloirs vers la salle d'Arithmancie. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre son petit-déjeuner.

-Le cours commence dans 2 minutes... accélère !

En plus d'être en retard le premier jour, voilà qu'elle se mettait à parler toute seule.

Soudain, elle entendit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Edouard Greengrass et Lily Evans étaient en pleine conversation. Pendant, un instant, Evangeline se demanda pourquoi ils n'étaient pas en cours avant de se rappeler qu'ils avaient, tous les deux, choisi la Divination à la place de l'Arithmancie.

-Écoute, Lily...Disait son cousin.

Evangeline se cacha derrière un poteau et tendit l'oreille.

-... j'ai vraiment envie d'être avec toi mais il ne faut surtout pas que mes parents le sachent... pas parce que j'ai honte de toi ! Ne crois surtout pas ça ! Mais... mes parents sont très influents et ils seraient près à tout pour que l'on arrête de se fréquenter...

-Je comprend, Edouard. Vraiment. Mais... et ta cousine, Warren ? Elle est au courant pour nous et elle a dit qu'elle avertirait tes parents si on continuaient à se voir...

Edouard souri.

-Je connais, Evangeline, elle ne le fera pas.

La Gryffondor haussa un sourcil, apparemment peu convaincue.

-Fais moi confiance, repris son cousin.

-Je te fais confiance.

Et ils s'embrassèrent.

Evangeline était arrivée très en retard à son cours d'Arithmancie. Le professeur Vector l'avait sévèrement réprimandée et lui avait donnée une retenue pour le vendredi soir suivant.

Mais Evangeline avait l'esprit ailleurs : la conversation qu'elle avait surprise dans les couloirs tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Visiblement, son cousin ne semblai pas près de retrouver le droit chemin.

Elle devait agir.  
Mais, elle n'y arriverait pas toute seule.

Après son cours d'Arithmancie, Evangeline se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait s'abaisser à ce point.

-On ne pourra pas dire que je n'ai pas tout fait pour ma famille, marmonna t-elle.

-Tiens, tiens... mais qui voilà ?

Cette voix...

-On prépare un mauvais coup, Warren ? Qu'est ce que tu fais si près de notre salle commune ? Désolé mais les gens comme toi ne peuvent pas rentrer. Retourne avec tes petits copains serpents, tu veux bien ?

De tout Poudlard, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe sur _lui_ ?

* * *

 _Alors ? Qui est ce fameux "lui" qu'Evangeline semble détester autant ?_

 _A bientôt pour la suite, n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis !_

 _Louve._


	4. Chapitre 3

_Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes en forme pour la lecture de ce troisième chapitre !_

 _Réponse aux reviews :_

 _IceQueen38 : Salut ! Pour la marque des ténèbres, c'est pas exactement ça mais j'avoue que c'est pas très clair. Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Hé bien parce que en plus de ses autres défauts, Evangeline est très malchanceuse ! A plus, merci pour ton avis !_

 _lune patronus : Hey ! Merci beaucoup ! Oui, elle l'est et ne t'inquiète pas ça ne vas pas aller en s'arrangeant ! A plus, merci pour ton avis !_

 _Disclaimer : l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling._

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

Le grand Sirius Black la toisait de toute sa splendeur, adossé nonchalamment au mur. Ses cheveux savamment décoiffés laissaient quelques mèches brunes tomber sur ses yeux noirs qui faisaient fondre les ¾ des filles de Poudlard. Sa cravate, aux couleurs de sa maison, était négligemment attachée.

Sirius Black. Le plus insupportable des maraudeurs. Le traître à son sang. La personne qu' Evangeline détestait le plus de tout Poudlard, depuis ce fameux jour, il y a six ans.

Elle serra les dents.

-Black... Fit-elle en appuyant bien sur la dernière syllabe.

-Warren... Répéta t-il sur le même ton.

Elle haussa un sourcil avec dédain.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire. Je dois voir Potter.

-James ? Qu'est ce qu'une fille comme toi pourrai bien lui vouloir ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua Evangeline avec une moue condescendante.

-Ah oui ? C'est mon meilleur ami, je te rappelle. Tout ce qui le regarde me regarde.

Il pris un air suffisant.

-Peu importe. Je te souhaite bien du courage pour convaincre la Grosse Dame de faire rentrer un serpent dans la cage aux lions.

Evangeline fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait nullement prévu de rentrer dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Elle pensait croiser un lion et lui demander -ou lui ordonner, tout dépendait de sa taille et de son poids- d'aller lui chercher Potter. Mais, de toute évidence, le seul lion à proximité était Sirius Black. Quelle chance !

Trois choix s'offraient à elle : soit elle renonçait à cette idée ce qui lui éviterai sûrement bien des désagréments, soit elle attendait qu'un autre Gryffondor se pointe mais dans ce cas elle pourrai attendre longtemps, soit...

-Hé Black !

Il se retourna lentement.

-Sois gentil, vas chercher ton imbécile de copain.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure manière de l'aborder pour qu'il accepte de lui rendre ce service mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Avec Black, il était impossible qu'une phrase sorte de sa bouche sans provocation.

-Tu peux toujours courir.

Evangeline réprima son mécontentement. Il était en position de force et il l'avait bien compris. Elle devait maintenant faire honneur à sa maison en utilisant sa qualité maîtresse : la ruse.

-Blackounet chéri, aurais-tu l'obligeance d'aller chercher ton imbécile de copain ?

Ou pas.

-Bien sûr... Une fois que tu m'auras dit « s'il te plaît ». A moins que les Serpentards ne puissent pas prononcer ce mot sans se brûler la langue ? Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire méprisant.

-Pardon ? Dans tes rêves, crétin. Il est hors de question que je dise « s'il te plaît » à un traître à son sang.

Elle avait touché en plein dans le mille. Son air moqueur céda la place à un visage furieux et ses yeux se chargèrent de de colère.

-Je préfère être un traître à son sang qu'un...

-Sirius ?

Remus Lupin, le préfet de Gryffondor, s'approchait, son regard passait de l'un à l'autre.

-C'est bientôt l'heure du cours de Botanique, Sirius, il ne faudrait pas que tu ais encore une heure de retenue, dès le premier jour, dit-il finalement.

« Il faut vraiment avoir de sacrés problèmes mentaux pour réussir à avoir une retenue alors que cela ne fait même pas une journée que l'année a commencé » songea Evangeline avant de se rappeler avec aigreur qu'elle aussi s'était prise une retenue ce matin.

-Warren ? Je ne connais pas l'emploi du temps des Serpentards mais je pense que toi aussi tu devrais y aller.

Remus Lupin semblai être le plus équilibré des maraudeurs. Il gardait en permanence d'immenses cernes en dessous des yeux, sûrement dues au temps qu'il passait en compagnie des autres maraudeurs.

Néanmoins, les Lupin était une famille Sang-Mêlé. Evangeline ne pouvait donc pas décemment le traiter respectueusement.

-Le grand sage a parlé, ironisa t-elle.

Celui-ci afficha un air étonné puis plissa les yeux. Evangeline déglutit silencieusement, il semblai pouvoir lire en elle. Elle ressentait un peu la même sensation que lorsqu'elle se retrouvait face au professeur Dumbledore.

Elle croisa alors le regard railleur de Black, qui paraissait conscient de son malaise.

En tentant de reprendre contenance, elle déguerpit sans demander son reste.

 _ **()()()**_

-Hé, Warren, t'as vu ça ?

Allongée princièrement sur un divan dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Evangeline leva avec regret la tête de son livre d'Étude de Rune.

Il s'agissait de la matière avec laquelle elle avait le plus de disposition. Avec les potions. Elle avait plus de mal avec la Botanique... et ne parlons pas des Soins aux créatures magiques. En effet, elle avait suivie cette option en 3ème année, pensant obtenir une bonne note facilement mais l'avait bien vite arrêtée : elle détestait -non, haïssait- les animaux.

Mais, dans l'ensemble, ses résultats scolaires étaient plus que convenables. Sur 9 épreuves passées, elle avait obtenue 9 B.U.S.E. Et, bien sûr, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la pression paternelle...

-Hum ? Émis t-elle avec un désintérêt flagrant.

Dolorès Ombrage tentait d'attirer son attention. Certainement depuis un petit moment, d'ailleurs, à en juger par les ricanements de Danaé, installée sur un fauteuil non-loin.

-Regarde !

Elle lui brandit son exemplaire de « Sorcière Hebdo » sous le nez. Sous l'ongle maculé de rose bonbon criard d'Ombrage, un titre écris en lettre majuscule attira l'attention d'Evangeline.

 _LUCIUS MALEFOY SE MARIE par Rita Skeeter_

 _La nouvelle est tombée hier soir. Le jeune héritier le plus convoité du moment viens de trouver chaussure à son pied en la personne de Narcissa Black. Il lui aurait fait sa demande dans la soirée d'hier et, selon des sources sûres, elle aurai acceptée. Étant tous deux issus de famille aristocratique vivant dans l'opulence, ce mariage promet d'être l'un des, voire le, plus fastueux de cette décennie._

Et bla bla bla...

-Et alors ?

-Quoi ? Mais, c'est merveilleux ! Un vrai mariage ! Un mariage de deux sorciers au sang parfaitement pur ! Parmi les temps qui courent, ça montre la voie à suivre surtout quand on sait qui la deuxième sœur Black a épousé...

Elle grimaça d'un air dégoûté.

-... J'avais peur que la famille Black ai fini par oublier le sens des convenances surtout après la fugue de ce traître à son sang de...

-J'ai compris, coupa Evangeline avec exaspération.

Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de réentendre parler de Black.

-Tu devrais te refaire les ongles, ils sont écaillés, ajouta -elle, sournoisement, en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle commune.

En s'éloignant, elle eu juste le temps d'apercevoir Ombrage regarder ses doigts d'un air affolé.

 _ **()()()**_

-Et dire qu'elle se prétend descendante des Selwyn...

Evangeline arpentait les couloirs en direction de la bibliothèque en ressassant la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Ombrage. En vérité, la nouvelle du mariage de Lucius Malefoy et de Narcissa Black l'importait bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait admis devant sa camarade de maison. La famille Black était très proche de la famille Warren, c'est d'ailleurs grâce - ou, à cause- de cela qu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois Sirius Black et ce bien avant leur arrivée à Poudlard.

* * *

 **Flash-Back**

 **1966**

 _La maison du 12, square Grimmaud était tout sauf avenante. Sombre, silencieuse, elle semblai inhabitée depuis des années, ce qui ne pouvait être le cas tant elle était d'une propreté impeccable._

 _Les Warren se rendait à un rassemblement de la bonne société sorcière organisé par la famille Black. La petite Evangeline, du haut de ses 6 ans était engoncée dans une robe qui semblai beaucoup trop sophistiquée pour son age mais qui était pourtant à la norme dans l'aristocratie Sang-Pur._

 _Escortés par l'elfe de maison des Black à travers les nombreux couloirs lugubres de la demeure, Evangeline s'agrippait fébrilement à la manche du costume de son frère aîné._

 _Balthazar Warren venait de fêter ses 13 ans. Avec ses yeux noirs et ses cheveux bruns, c'était le portrait craché de son père. Il était, cependant, moins intransigeant et plus attentionné envers Evangeline que son paternel._

 _Ils atteignirent relativement vite la pièce dans laquelle se tenait la réception. Immédiatement, ils furent salués par les maîtres des lieux, Orion et Walburga Black. Evangeline remarqua de suite la froideur qui se dégageait de cette femme._

 _Ses parents et son frère rejoignirent rapidement leur amis respectifs. Evangeline vit Balthazar en pleine conversation avec les sœurs Black ainsi que d'autres enfants de son âge, sûrement ses camarades de Poudlard._

 _Désormais seule, elle entrepris de visiter les lieux en slalomant entre les gens. A l'évidence, elle était la plus jeune de l'assemblée, de ce qu'elle voyait en tout cas. Evangeline se sentit bientôt étouffée par la foule. Elle tenta de trouver refuge afin d'échapper à ce soudain malaise démophobe et emprunta une porte entrebâillée._

 _Evangeline se retrouva dans un couloir étroit pourvu d'immenses fenêtres qui contrastait avec l'obscurité des autres pièces de la bâtisse. Voyant passer un cortège d'elfes de maison qui transportaient différents plats, elle déduisit que ce couloir servait de lien entre les cuisines et la pièce dans laquelle se tenait la réception._

 _Soudain, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule._

 _Dans un recoin, un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs qui devait avoir le même âge qu'elle jouait à un jeu qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il ne semblai pas s'être aperçu de sa présence. Elle s'approcha lentement._

 _-A quoi joue-tu ?_

 _Le garçon releva la tête d'un mouvement brusque comme s'il avait commis une faute. Evangeline souri gentiment._

 _-Je m'appelle Evangeline et toi ?_

 _Le garçon sembla se détendre et lui rendit son sourire._

 _-Sirius._

 _Il désigna son jeu._

 _-Je joue aux échecs, tu veux que je t'apprenne ?_

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

* * *

Grâce à Black, elle était devenue une pro aux échecs. Seule chose positive que leur rencontre avait pu lui apporter.

-Aah !

Absorbée par ses pensées, elle n'avait pas fait attention et avait foncé dans quelqu'un en empruntant un virage. « Par Salazar, c'est la deuxième fois en même pas 48h ; j'ai un panneau : « Rentrez-moi dedans » sur le front ou ça se passe comment ?! »

* * *

 _Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de la confrontation Evangeline/Sirius et Remus ? Et la rencontre de Eve et Sirius quand ils étaient petits ? Comment se fait-il qu'ils soient devenus ennemis ?_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre : apparition d'un nouveau personnage haut en couleur et début des manigances de James et Evangeline pour faire rompre le couple maudit !_

 _A plus !_

 _Louve._


	5. Chapitre 4

_Hello ! Bon, j'ai mis un peu beaucoup de temps pour poster ce chapitre, désolée..._

 _Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que le délai entre deux chapitres soit de maximum une semaine !_

 _Sinon, j'ai enfin compris le système de réponse aux reviews (il était temps ! ) donc je vais y répondre convenablement dorénavant !_

 _Ce chapitre voit l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage qui semble un peu clownesque mais qui devrait avoir de plus en plus d'importance dans la suite de la série... j'espère que vous l'aimerez !_

 _Sinon, n'hésitez toujours pas à me faire par de votre avis sur ce que je fais !_

 _Ah aussi ! Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe surtout prévenez moi s'il vous plait, je relis plusieurs fois pour vérifier mais il y en a toujours quelques unes qui se baladent !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Argh !_

 _J'oublie toujours de mettre le disclaimer O_o_

 _Disclaimer : l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling._

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Étalée dans le couloir, Evangeline tentai de se débarrasser du rideau de cheveux qui lui était tombé sur le visage, l'empêchant de voir l'imbécile qui l'avait bousculée. Elle finit par y parvenir en s'interdisant de penser à la tête qu'elle devait avoir avec ces cheveux tout ébouriffés.

Un homme de grande taille lui présentai sa main afin de l'aider à se relever. C'était l'homme le plus étrange qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Ses cheveux étaient raides, très longs et d 'un rouge ardent.

Son visage était fin et anguleux ses yeux, jaunes perçants, étaient agrémentés de poches sombres. Mais outre son physique déjà pour le moins atypique, son style vestimentaire particulier rajoutait à son extravagance. En effet, l'homme était vêtu d'une longue redingote noire et brodée de fils d'or. Il était coiffé d'un haut de forme ornementé d'une plume blanche qui paraissait provenir d'une chouette blanche.

Et, clou du spectacle, il fumait une sorte de pipe étrange d'où sortait des ronds de fumée de toutes les couleurs.

-Veuillez m'excuser, mademoiselle, mais on peux dire que vous tombez à pic, dit-il alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient pour former un sourire espiègle.

Si Evangeline avait eu une quelconque connaissance du monde moldu, elle aurai pu se dire que cet homme semblai être un mélange entre le Chapelier Fou, la Chenille et la Chat du Cheshire. Mais Lewis Carroll n'était pas un sorcier, juste un moldu plus clairvoyant que les autre. Ce qui expliquait que les sorciers de pure-souche, comme Evangeline, n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

La Serpentard pris la main gantée qu'il lui tendait sans quitter son un air méfiant. Après tout, elle ne savait même pas qui était cet individu.

-Pardon ?

-Oh ! Mais je ne me suis pas présenté... décidément, je perds la tête ces temps-ci !

Il fit une courbette en ôtant son chapeau.

-Seth Clowl. Heureux de vous rencontrez, mademoiselle... ?

Il y eu un blanc. Puis, Evangeline comprit qu'il attendait sa réponse.

-Warren.

-Warren, répéta t-il, hé bien, mademoiselle Warren, vous êtes la réponse à toute mes prières ! Figurez que je cherche le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore mais que... hé hé... je n'ai aucun sens d'orientation ! Auriez-vous l'aimable obligeance de me servir de guide ?

Evangeline fut tentée un instant de refuser, juste pour voir la réaction de l'homme, mais sa bonne éducation pris le dessus.

-Bien sûr. Suivez-moi.

L'homme lui emboîta le pas. Le bruit de ses bottes claquant sur le sol de pierre résonnait dans le couloir. Il engagea immédiatement la conversation avec entrain au grand désespoir de la jeune fille qui avait espéré qu'il la laisserait tranquille.

-Si une harpies s'empare d'un bébé et dit à sa mère : « si tu devines ce que je vais faire, je te rends ton bébé, sinon je le dévore » et que sa mère répond : « tu vas le dévorer ». Que va faire la harpie ?

-Je... je vous demande pardon ?

Merlin... pourquoi fallait t-il qu'elle soit tombée sur ce timbré... ?

Il la fixait du regard, visiblement, en attente de sa réponse. Il l'avait prise pour une Serdaigle ou quoi ?

Evangeline réfléchit un instant.

-Si la harpie dévore le bébé, la mère à dit vrai et la harpie manque à sa parole. Si elle rend le bébé, la mère s'est trompée et la harpie manque à sa parole. De toute manière, la harpie manque à sa parole. Puisqu'il n'y a aucun espoir de satisfaire le sens de l'honneur, on peut penser qu'elle agira en accord avec sa nature.

L'homme esquissa une sourire indéchiffrable.

-Donc, elle dévorera le bébé car personne ne peux échapper à ce qu'il est, n'est-ce-pas ?

Evangeline fronça les sourcils pour masquer sa perplexité et acquiesça prudemment.

-C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, merci pour l'aide, mademoiselle Warren. Au plaisir de vous revoir, déclara t-il sans cesser de sourire.

Evangeline n'avait même pas fait attention au fait qu'ils était arrivés à destination.

-Il y a un mot de passe vous savez, répondit t-elle en retrouvant sa froideur.

Sans aucune hésitation, Clowl déclara :

-Malice Réglisse.

Sous le regard légèrement éberlué de la Serpentard, il ajouta :

-Je sais, bien entendu, que vous ne le répéterez pas.

Puis, sans se départir de son sourire, il disparu dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

 _ **()()()**_

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie avait été aussi soporifique qu'a l'accoutumée. Le fantôme qui faisait office de professeur récitait toujours son cours sans aucune vivacité, même les discours d'enterrement devaient être plus joyeux. Evangeline se demandait combien de générations auraient encore à le subir. « Sûrement un certain nombre car, de toute évidence, le professeur Binns ne semble pas près de rendre son tablier ».

Accompagnée de Danaé et de Théodora ainsi que du reste des Serpentards de 7ème année, elle se rendait en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Cours qu'elle partageait avec les Gryffondor.

Elle n'avait toujours pas croisé James Potter et commençait à se demander si finalement ce n'était pas une erreur d'accepter son offre. Un coup d'œil à son cousin qui regardait avec une passion non-dissimulée une certaine Gryffondor rousse la conforta aussitôt dans sa décision. « La fin justifie les moyens » pensa t-elle.

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait encore changé depuis l'année précédente. Pour sa dernière année à Poudlard, Evangeline espérai que le nouveau professeur soit plus compétent que l'ancien avec lequel elle avait passé l'année à lire de vieux bouquins sans jamais pratiquer.

La première chose qu'elle aperçut en entrant dans la salle de classe fut le groupe des maraudeurs au grand complet. Potter et Black discutait avec animation tandis que Lupin semblai expliquer quelque chose à Peter Pettigrow.

Evangeline entra dans la salle à la gauche de Théodora, la tête haute. Le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle remarqua alors que James Potter la regardait avec insistance. Evangeline se demanda s'il allait être assez bête pour oser l'aborder devant tout le monde. Auquel cas il allait se prendre un vent magistral : il n'était pas question que ses camarades pensent qu'elle avait fraterniser avec l'ennemi.

A cet instant, un homme déboula en trombe dans la salle de classe. Avec ses cheveux flamboyants et ses yeux dorés, il était reconnaissable entre tous.

-Bonjour à vous, les 7èmes années ! Je suis le professeur Clowl, votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Sans blague.

Evangeline était atterrée : « Quoi ? Le guignol de tout à l'heure, prof ? »

Elle espérait au moins qu'il n'allait pas ressortir son histoire de bébé dévoré...

 _ **()()()**_

-Pour la prochaine fois, vous résumerez le cours en un rouleau de parchemin. Puisque vous avez pris des notes, ce sera un jeu d'enfant !

Finalement, Evangeline jugeait que le professeur n'était pas si mal. Bien qu'il soit toujours aussi perché, il connaissait, manifestement, son métier. Et il savait comment s'y prendre avec les élèves.

La jeune fille ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose clochait avec cet homme. Elle remarqua alors le regard ombrageux que portai Lupin au professeur Clowl. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ai pu s'interroger sur l'origine de ce regard, un tête à lunette malheureusement bien connue entra dans son champ de vision.

-Salut !

Evangeline vérifia avec précipitation que plus aucun Serpentard n'était dans la salle de classe. Et c'est seulement après s'en être assuré qu'elle consentit enfin à lui répondre.

-Potter... je te prierais dorénavant de ne point m'aborder dans un lieu public. Quoique finalement je te prierais de ne point m'aborder du tout. Si on devions entretenir une conversation ce sera de mon fait et non du tien. Ainsi, je pourrais m'assurer de préserver ma réputation intacte.

A sa grande surprise, il éclata de rire ce qui eu le don d'agacer encore plus la Serpentard – oui : encore plus car, de toute manière, sa simple présence suffisait déjà à l'agacer.

-C'est quoi cette façon de parler ?! On dirait mon grand-père Henry !

-Que veux tu, en plus d'être vaniteux, aigris, fanatiques, pédants, méprisants et méprisables c'est bien connu que les Serpentard sont snobs...

Sirius Black s'était joint à la conversation.

-... et leur façon de parler si... aristocratique s'en ressent, acheva t-il, se moquant ostensiblement d'elle.

Evangeline serra les dents et le fusilla du regard. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour dire ses 4 vérités à Black, Potter s'empressa de démanteler la dispute.

Il agrippa le Gryffondor et la Serpentard et les traîna hâtivement hors de la salle de classe dans un couloir désert.

-Tout ça c'est bien joli mais ce n'est pas au menu du jour ! Warren -il se tourna vers la jeune fille- Sirius m'a dit que tu me cherchais devant la salle commune des Gryffondor, j'en déduis que tu as enfin compris l'intérêt de ma proposition...

-Ôte tout de suite ce sourire satisfait de ton visage, Potter.

-Bref... on s'entraide alors, marché conclu ?

Il lui tendit une main que la Serpentard contempla avec indécision.

Lorsqu'il vit qu' Evangeline répugnait à serrer la main de James, le visage de Sirius se métamorphosa en un masque de haine.

-Te fatigue pas, vieux, la digne Sang-Pur ne veut pas être souillée par quelqu'un qui ne partage pas son fanatisme, dit-il d'un ton venimeux.

-C'est par son imbécillité que j'ai peur d'être souillée, Black. Les Potter sont une famille de Sang-Pur même s'ils sont plus … disons laxistes et lui, au moins, n'a pas jeter le déshonneur sur lui et sa famille comme quelqu'un que je connais...Répliqua t-elle d'un air mielleux.

Le visage de Black se durcit encore, si c'était possible.

-Parlerais-tu de moi ? Quelqu'un que tu connais ? Je ne crois pas, non. Parce que moi je ne laisserai jamais une personne aussi abjecte que toi me _connaître._

Si ces mots touchèrent Evangeline, elle ne le laissa pas paraître. Mais si Sirius l'avait observée plus attentivement, il aurai pu remarquer qu'elle serrait ses poings à se rentrer les ongles dans la peau.

-Ok, ok, temps mort ! Tans pis pour la poignée de main, moi qui avait tellement hâte d'enfin vérifier si les Serpentard étaient bien humains et faits de chair et de sang, je n'aurai pas la réponse à ma question aujourd'hui, quel dommage ! Intervient James Potter dans une tentative -vaine- pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Mue par une impulsion soudaine, Evangeline s'empara de la main de Potter et la serra comme si elle voulait lui briser les os.

-Nous sommes bien humains, Potter, désolée de te décevoir.

Tentant tant bien que mal de camoufler sa rage, Evangeline s'éloigna d'un pas brusque mais s'arrêta soudain.

-Demain, à 18h dans la volière.

Puis, elle disparu dans l'un des couloirs menant à la partie gauche du château.

* * *

 _Alors ? Que pensez-vous de Clowl ? Et de la confrontation James/Sirius/Evangeline ?_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, le plan va être mis en place (oui je sais j'avais dit que cela se passerait dans ce chapitre, oups... mais ça se passera VRAIMENT dans le prochain chapitre, promis ! )_

 _Reviews ?_

 _Louve._


	6. Chapitre 5

_Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 5 !_

 _Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, la collaboration Eve/James commence enfin et pas sur des chapeaux de roues !_

 _On voit aussi, pour la première fois, Rogue et sa bande qui auront un rôle dans l'histoire ! ( Je pouvais pas faire une fic au temps des maraudeurs sans parler de Rogue x_x ! )_

 _Bonne lecture et à vos reviews !_

 _Disclaimer : l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

-Vipère.

En réponse au mot de passe, le mur des cachots coulissa afin de dévoiler la salle commune des Serpentard. Evangeline s'y engouffra rapidement en plissant les yeux. En début de soirée, la lumière du soleil faisait toujours scintiller le lac noir de milles feux ce qui propageait à travers la salle commune une vive lumière verte.

Alors que pour beaucoup la salle commune des Serpentard aurai pu sembler froide et peu accueillante, Evangeline appréciait l'atmosphère calme et noble qui s'en dégageait. De la même manière, il n'était pas rare qu'elle se retrouve à admirer les remous tranquilles du lac pendant des heures, lors de ses nuits blanches.

Elle remarqua la présence de Danaé et Théodora près des fenêtres et les rejoignit. Elles paraissaient plongées dans une discussion animée.

-Comment tu peux dire ça ? C'est mon frère je te rappelle !

-Justement. Tu n'est pas sa mère.

-Peut-être mais il fait partie de ma fam... ah ! Eve ! Peux-tu dire à Danaé qu'il est hors de question qu'elle pense à mon frère _de cette manière_ ?! S'exclama brusquement Théodora en apercevant sa camarade.

Danaé leva les yeux aux ciel.

-N'en fais pas toute une histoire. J'ai simplement dit qu'il était _sexy_.

-Théophile Nott, sexy ? Qu'est ce qu'il y avait dans ton jus de citrouille ce matin, Danaé ? Fit Evangeline, plutôt amusée par la situation.

Théodora sembla encore plus en colère. Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rouge vif qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie une tomate.

-Au cas ou vous l'oublierez c'est mon jumeau donc vu que je suis séduisante, il est séduisant. Mais -ajouta -elle en voyant que Danaé s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche- ce n'est pas une raison pour le qualifier de _sexy_ devant moi !

-Comme tu voudras... Maugréa Danaé avant de chuchoter sournoisement :

-Dans ce cas, je vais lui en parler directement, peut-être qu'il voudra qu'on apprenne à se connaître lui et moins si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Explosion dans 3... 2 … 1...

-Danaé Shafiq ! Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire !

Ladite Danaé s'éclipsa prestement de la salle commune en riant sous cape poursuivie par une furie blonde qui la menaçait de lui arracher tous les cheveux un par un si elle s'avisait de faire des avances à son frère.

Restée seule, Evangeline haussa les yeux aux ciel. Elle allait se diriger vers son dortoir afin de commencer le devoir donné par le professeur Clowl quand un tumulte à l'entrée de la salle commune attira son attention.

Severus Rogue et ses acolytes venaient d'entrer en trombe dans les cachots, ils étaient recouverts d'encre et visiblement furieux.

-Saleté de maraudeurs... Grinçait Avery entre ses dents.

-Que s'est-ils passé ? Interrogea prudemment Henry Parkinson.

-Ils nous on balancés des bombaencres dessus puis ils se sont tirés quand Rusard est arrivé. Résultat : on se tape tous les 5 une retenue, déclara Evan Rosier.

-Sale cracmol ! Saloperie de Gryffondor ! Pesta Blinda Wilkes, la seule fille du groupe.

Severus Rogue tremblait de rage :

-Ils vont payer...

Et, sur ces bonnes paroles, il rejoignit son dortoir, d'un pas rapide.

Evan Rosier s'approcha d'Evangeline.

-Hé, salut.

-Salut, répondit la brune, alors, encore des problèmes avec les maraudeurs ?

Il esquissa un sourire blasé.

-Toujours la même chose... c'est lassant à force mais si on laisse tomber ce serai laisser ces imbéciles gagner. Bon... je crois que je vais changer d'uniforme, j'ai un peu trop l'air d'un Serdaigle avec tout ce bleu.

-T'inquiète pas... il n'y a pas moyen qu'on te prenne pour un Serdaigle... surtout si on voit les notes que tu as obtenue aux B.U.S.E.S, ironisa Evangeline.

En faisant mine de la frapper, il prit un air excessivement vexé mais son regard amusé le trahissait.

Evan Rosier et Evangeline s 'étaient toujours bien entendu bien qu'ils ne partageaient pas le même entourage. Le Serpentard faisait, en effet, partie du cercle d'amis de Severus Rogue avec Blinda Wilkes, Avery et Mulciber. Ils y avaient des rumeurs qui disaient qu'ils organisaient des réunion durant lesquelles ils apprenaient à se servir de la Magie Noire.

A l'avis d'Evangeline, c'était fort probable...

 _ **()()()**_

Le lendemain, Evangeline s'éveilla en sursaut en se demandant pourquoi personne ne l'avait réveillée, avant de se rappeler qu'il était samedi.

En descendant prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle, elle croisa son cousin accompagné d'Henry Parkinson et John Dawlish. Toujours pleine de ressentiment à son égard, elle ne lui adressa pas un regard. Parkinson et Dawlish aurai pu s'interroger sur son comportement soudain, à cet instant, elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste que son cousin comprenne qu'elle n'avait certainement pas accepté sa relation avec Evans, bien qu'elle n'avait pas prévenu ses parents.

Durant l'après-midi, Evangeline ne croisa ni son cousin, ni Evans, ni les maraudeurs : autant dire qu'elle passa une excellente journée. Le temps la rattrapa néanmoins et, à 18h moins le quart, elle quitta sa salle commune en direction de la volière. La brune avait prétendu aller à la bibliothèque pour s'avancer dans son travail.

Elle grimpa l'escalier de pierre menant à la volière non sans vérifier que personne ne se trouvait à proximité.

Elle avait choisi la volière comme lieu de rendez-vous pour une raison très simple : c'était le lieu le moins fréquenté de Poudlard. C'était donc là ou elle avait le moins de chance de se faire surprendre en compagnie d'un Gryffonfor.

En vérité, cependant, Evangeline détestait ce lieu. Il était salle, délabré et elle avait du mal à supporter la compagnie des chouettes – même la compagnie de sa propre chouette.

S'adossant au mur de pierre, elle vérifia l'heure : 18h05.

-Et la ponctualité, c'est fait pour qui ? Grogna t-elle à voix haute.

Elle cru entendre une sorte de ricanement étouffé mais, quand elle releva la tête, il n'y avait toujours personne.

La Serpentard se détourna et noya son agacement dans la contemplation du lac noir qu'elle pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre quand elle perçu du mouvement derrière son dos.

Les 4 maraudeurs avaient débarqués dans la volière.

« Comment ça, 4 ? S'indigna Evangeline. C'est avec Potter que j'ai fait ce saleté de marché ! Pas besoin de tous les avoir dans les pattes ! »

-Hé bien, il semblerai que toute la petite famille soit réunie, fit-elle d'un ton mielleux, aurais-tu peur de moi au point de ramener des gardes du corps, Potter ? Je suis flattée.

-Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalité, on vient avec James pour lui éviter l'horreur de devoir te supporter seul, répliqua Sirius Black.

La Serpentard haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien, si elle relançait les hostilités ils allaient en avoir pour la nuit.

-Bon, intervient Potter qui visiblement avait eu la même pensée qu'elle, j'ai réfléchi à un truc.

-Toi ? Réfléchir ? Ne put-elle quand même s'empêcher de lâcher.

-Oui, ça m'arrive parfois, Warren. Bref, j'ai pensé que vu que cette alliance doit rester secrète...

Evangeline jugeait qu'il parlait d'un ton un peu trop sérieux, à la limite du mélodramatique.

-... il faudrait qu'elle ai un nom de code.

-Pardon ?

Décidément, il était encore plus stupide qu'il en avait l'air. Un nom de code... et puis quoi encore ? Mais les maraudeurs semblaient très emballés par l'idée et aucun ne faisait attention à elle.

-Ouais ! Comme dans les James Bond ! S'écria Black.

« Attendez... dans les James quoi ? »

-Tu as déjà quelque chose en tête, James ? S'enquit Lupin.

Seul Peter Pettigrow restai silencieux, mais il avait un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien sûr ! A votre avis, pourquoi je ne dormais pas hier en Histoire de la Magie ? J'ai dégoté un nom d'enfer : Libérons Unanimement la Terre de cette Idylle Noire. En abrégé, ça donne l'opération L.U.T.I.N.

Dans quoi s'était-elle embarqué avec ces zigotos ?

-Hé ! En le lisant, ça fait « lutin », lança Black, enthousiaste.

-Hein ? Fit Lupin, croyant que l'on l'avait appelé.

Ça devenait n'importe quoi...

Soudain, le regard d'Evangeline s'arrêta sur la fenêtre de la tour depuis laquelle on pouvait apercevoir deux personnes marchant en direction de la volière.

-Disparaissez ! Dit-elle précipitamment.

Ils sursautèrent violemment et parurent infiniment choqués par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Comment tu sais ? Fit Pettigrow, apeuré.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Comment je sais quoi ? S'emporta t-elle, Il y a des gens qui arrivent donc disparaissez ! Allez vous cacher dans les buissons, je sais pas moi mais dégagez !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Evangeline les poussa sans ménagement vers la sortie puis leur désigna un arbre a coté de l'escalier.

-Planquez-vous derrière !

Une seconde après, les deux élèves entrèrent dans son champ de vision et la Serpentard reconnues Théodora et Danaé.

« Est ce que quelqu'un leur a dit que j'étais ici avec les maraudeurs ? » pensa Evangeline avec effroi.

-Ah ! Eve, s'exclama Théodora avec entrain ce qui balaya les craintes de la brune, enfin, on te trouve ! Pourquoi tu n'étais pas à la bibliothèque ? Peu importe ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'on vient d'apprendre... on était tellement euphoriques qu'on voulait te le dire en personne !

-Respire, Théodora, ironisa calmement Danaé.

La blonde la fusilla du regard mais reprit son souffle avant de lâcher, fébrile :

-L'école va organiser un bal masqué pour Halloween !

* * *

 _Alors ?_

 _Que pensez-vous de l'opération L.U.T.I.N. ? (C'était un de mes délires et je voulais absolument le placer XD)_

 _Et du bal masqué ? Qui ira avec qui, à votre avis ?_

 _A plus pour le prochain chapitre ! Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer (je sais pas si ça se dit...) !_

 _Louve._


	7. Chapitre 6

_Hello ! Encore désolée pour le retard..._

 _Voilà un chapitre quasiment exclusivement réservé à "l'opération L.U.T.I.N.". On y découvre enfin le plan machiavélique mis en place pour séparer le couple maudit !_

 _Réponse aux reviews :_

 _Selene : Salut ! Alors oui, on est d'accord James est un véritable idiot d'essayer de briser le couple de Lily pour l'avoir pour lui tout seul ! Mais bon, il doit sûrement se dire que Lily serait mieux avec lui et qu'il fait ça pour son bien, etc, etc XD. Pour Ombrage, j'avoue que dans les films elle fait plus vieille, mais quand je l'avais découverte dans le livre je l'imaginais beaucoup plus jeune, c'est pour ça que je lui ai mis le même âge que Sirius Black, James Potter etc. Aurora Sinistra, je l'ai mise à Serpentard un peu sur un coup de tête (enfaite c'est son nom de famille qui m'a un peu influencée ^^), disons que c'est une chapeauflou Serdaigle/Serpentard X) Oui, ils étaient tout mignons... maintenant c'est plus même délire entre les deux, pour la cause de leur "rupture amicale" je la dévoilerai prochainement dans un flash-back mais c'est vrai que de toute manière leurs deux caractères ne sont pas vraiment compatibles ! Oui, il a un regard de prédateur... mais c'est aussi qu'il est assez empathique ! Génial ! C'est super que tu l'adore ! Lupin se méfie de lui mais on ne saura pas tout de suite pourquoi. Et les déboires d'Eve avec les maraudeurs ne sont pas finis ! Regulus aura aussi un rôle dans l'histoire, t'inquiète, mais peut-être un peu plus tard ;) Merci beaucoup pour tes retours ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

 _Disclaimer : l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling._

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

Théodora et Danaé scrutèrent attentivement le visage d'Evangeline en quête de sa réaction.

-Vraiment ? C'est une très bonne nouvelle mais en fait là il faut que je...

-Et en plus Henry m'a invitée ! L'interrompit Théodora.

Elle semblai prête à défaillir de joie.  
Evangeline comprit aussitôt pourquoi Théodora était tellement déchaînée. Ce n'était pas le bal qui la mettait dans un état pareil mais le fait que Parkinson l'ai invitée. Pourtant, Théodora était sa fiancée, c'était une évidence qu'il l'invite. Evangeline ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait fait autrement.

-Ce n'est pas tout, renchérit Danaé avec un sourire malicieux, Théodora ?

La blonde repris ses esprits même si son regard demeurait chargé d'excitation.

-Oh ! Oui... on a croisé Rosier sur le chemin et il nous a posé de drôles de questions.

-Des questions ? A propos de quoi ? Fit Evangeline, soudainement intriguée.

Ses deux camarades sourirent de toutes leurs dents.

-De toi ! S'écria Théodora, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Il va sûrement t'inviter au bal !

-Evan ? M'inviter au bal ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ces bêtises ? Répondit Evangeline, en fronçant les sourcils.

A cet instant, elle repris conscience de la présence des maraudeurs à quelques mètres d'elle et du fait qu'ils entendaient probablement toute leur conversation.

-Hum écoutez, on parlera de ça plus tard. Là tout de suite je dois aller envoyer du courrier. Et pas la peine de m'attendre, ajouta t-elle précipitamment en anticipant leurs répliques, retournez dans la salle commune, je vous y rejoindrai.

A ces paroles, Théodora émis un petit sifflement désapprobateur mais ce qui inquiéta le plus Evangeline fut le haussement de sourcils suspicieux de Danaé.

Danaé Shafiq était perspicace et elle sentait bien qu' Evangeline agissait étrangement.

Finalement, la métisse agrippa la manche de Théodora et elle tournèrent les talons en grommelant simultanément un « à tout à l'heure ».

Evangeline soupira de soulagement mais son répit fut de courte durée: les maraudeurs venaient de jaillir de leur cachette et James Potter se précipitai sur elle, l'air affolé.

-Un bal ! Dans 2 mois !

Evangeline haussa les yeux aux ciel.

-Quoi encore ?

-C'est une catastrophe ! On n'a que 60 jours pour séparer Lily et Greengrass, je veux aller au bal avec elle, moi !

La Serpentard ricana en silence. Alors comme ça il pensait que, dès qu' Evans et Edouard ne serait plus ensemble, la Gryffondor lui tomberai dans les bras ? « Pauvre petit Potter... »

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était certain que son cousin et Lily Evans n'irait pas au bal ensemble, Potter n'avait pas de souci à se faire à ce niveau là. Edouard n'était pas assez courageux pour s'afficher publiquement avec la Sang-de-Bourbe surtout que ça reviendrai, à coup sûr, à l'oreille de ses parents.

« A moins que... »

-Un bal _masqué_ ! Non... il ne prendrai pas ce risque... même avec un masque ils pourraient être reconnus et...

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était mise à penser à voix haute.

Lupin comprit aussitôt à quoi elle faisait allusion.

-Tu pense qu'ils pourraient y aller ensemble vu que tout le monde aura un masque ?

Evangeline n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Potter s'exclamait :

-Non, non, non ! Il n'y a pas moyen ! On va réussir à les séparer avant !

-Je suis sûr que tu as déjà un plan, Cornedrue, fit Pettigrow avec ardeur.

Evangeline senti encore une fois que la situation était à deux doigts d'échapper à tout contrôle.

-Écoutez, intervient t-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas prendre un ton trop condescendant -en vain-, la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai acceptée cette... entraide -elle cracha le mot avec un réticence évidente- est que j'avais besoin de main d'œuvre pour mettre mes plans à exécution. Donc, je pense, vous agissez, compris ?

-C'est vrai que la fourberie ça te connais, Warren... lâcha Sirius Black d'un ton qui se voulait négligeant.

Sa pique eut l'effet escompté. La Serpentard releva brusquement la tête et darda sur le Gryffondor un regard noir.

-Si tu nous en disait plus sur ton fameux plan, Warren ? Fit Lupin, d'un ton calme.

Evangeline détourna ses prunelles de celles grises et pleines de morgue de Black pour les poser sur le préfet des Gryffondor.

-C'est très simple. Mon cousin veut garder leur couple secret. Il prétend que si cela se savait elle en souffrirait, etc, etc. Mais, la vrai raison c'est qu' Edouard ne pourrai jamais assumer sortir avec une San... Evans, acheva t-elle sous le regard de Potter qui s'assombrit un instant.

-Et ? Reprit Potter, d'un ton incisif, ne voyant pas ou elle voulait en venir.

-Et, il suffit donc que l'on implante le doute dans l'esprit d' Evans. Ainsi, elle finira par le mettre au pied du mur : soit il assume leur relation, soit... hé bien ils rompent. Bien entendu, mon cousin ne se mettra jamais sa famille à dos pour elle et il choisira la seconde option.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi est ce qu'on ne révélerai pas directement leur relation ? On s'arrange pour que Lily ne nous croient pas dans le coup et le tour est joué. Greengrass flippera avec la pression de sa famille et rompra avec Lily. Ça reviendra au même et c'est beaucoup plus rapide.

-Il n'en ai pas question. Je refuse que l'honneur de ma famille soit souillé publiquement, répliqua froidement Evangeline, et si tu t'avise de faire ça, crois-moi Potter, ta chère Lily n'ignoreras pas longtemps tes manigances.

-Ce sont des menaces ?

Black, qui semblai s'être désintéressé de la conversation depuis un moment, n'avait visiblement pas du tout apprécié sa mise ne garde.

Pour la deuxième fois de la conversation, il y eu un autre duel de regard, prunelles vertes contre prunelles grises, interrompu par James Potter :

-D'accord, d'accord, on va suivre ton idée, Warren, après tout on est alliés, pas vrai ?

La tension présente paru se relâcher un peu .

-Mais, comment on peux faire pour mettre le doute dans l'esprit de Lily ? Retentit la petite voix de Pettigrow.

Evangeline sourit avec suffisance.

-Il suffit de devenir ami avec Evans et puis, quand on aura sa confiance, ce sera facile de la manipuler.

-Warren... il y a une faille dans ton plan. Lily ne supporte aucun d'entre nous, intervient Lupin.

« Tiens... alors elle est plus intelligente que je le pensais, la Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

-Hé bien alors on passe par un intermédiaire, qui est la plus proche amie de notre chère Evans ?

-Mary MacDonald, répondit Lupin.

« Ah oui, _elle_... » ricana la Serpentard en songeant à ce que lui avait dit Avery et Mulciber.

-Elle a le béguin pour Patmol, informa Potter avec un sourire railleur.

Sirius releva la tête, confirmant la supposition d'Evangeline comme quoi c'était lui que Potter désignait par ce surnom incompréhensible.

-Ce n'est pas la seule, répliqua ledit Patmol avec un air arrogant qui révulsa la Serpentard.

-C'est réglé alors, fit la brune avec un sourire féroce, Black s'occupera de MacDolbard.

Evangeline s'attendait à une explosion de protestations de la part de Black mais, contre toute attente, c'est le timbre calme de Lupin qui parvient à ces oreilles :

-Donald.

« Donald ? »

-Qui c'est ça ?

-Il veux dire que c'est MacDonald et pas MacDolbard son nom de famille, rétorqua Black sans cacher son exaspération, mais peu importe. Il n'est pas question que je fasse ami-ami avec Mary MacDonald et surtout si c'est pour obéir aux ordres d'une Serpentard. Désolé James, ce serait contre mes principes.

-Alleeezz Sirius, je te revaudrai ça...

Après d'intenses négociations, Black accepta finalement, en échange Potter s'était engagé à faire ses devoirs durant une semaine entière.

-Bon, et ensuite ? Demanda Potter.

-Ensuite...

Mais ils ne surent jamais ce qu' Evangeline allait dire après ce « ensuite », Rusard avait, en effet, fait irruption dans la volière accompagné de la seule personne pour qui il semblait avoir de l'affection : sa chatte, Miss Teigne.

Ils les accusa de préparer un mauvais coup, son excuse favorite pour tenter de leur infliger une punition. Heureusement, après une inspection minutieuse de la pièce, il ne trouva aucun prétexte pour les punir ce qui ne l'empêcha pas, bien au contraire, de les menacer de milles et un tourments si jamais ils songeaient à se faire envoyer des bombabouses par hibou.

Charmant...

 _ **()()()**_

-Quelqu'un peux me dire qui est Brigitte Wenlock ? Interrogeai le professeur Vector.

Evangeline n'écoutait pas le moins du monde le cours d'Arithmancie, trop occupée à finir discrètement son devoir de potions qu'elle devait rendre le lendemain. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle avait complètement oublié que la retenue qu'elle s'était prise le jour de la rentrée avait lieu ce soir.

Heureusement, le professeur Vector le lui avait rappelé en lui précisant au passage qu'elle ne l'assurerait pas car elle donnait des cours particuliers. La retenue de la Serpentard serait donc prise en charge par Hagrid, le garde-chasse, ce qui était loin de plaire à la brune.

« Qu'est ce que ce timbré va me demander de faire ? Chercher des Veracrasses ? M'occuper d'un hippogriffe ? Nourrir le calamar géant ? » songeai t-elle en grimaçant.

Dans tous les cas, la Serpentard n'aurai pas le temps de faire ses devoirs le soir-même. Elle se maudit encore une fois de s'être prise une retenue.

-... et c'est ainsi qu'en 1244, Brigitte Wenlock découvrit les propriétés magiques du nombre 7.

-Excellent, Mlle Lovegood, 10 points pour Serdaigle. Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires, c'est l'heure. Ah ! Et pour demain, vous m'écrirez un parchemin entier sur les propriétés magiques du nombre 7.

* * *

 _Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? En quoi va consister la retenue d'Evangeline ? Va t-elle y survivre ? (Va t-elle réussir à terminer tous ses devoirs pour le lendemain ? XD )_

 _Louve._


End file.
